Luan Loud
Luan Loud is a main character from the Nickelodeon animated television series, The Loud House. She is the comedian and clown princess of jokes and puns. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eddy vs Luan Loud (Completed) * Sans vs Luan (By Markus RBD) Battle Royales * Punster Battle Royale * Black and Yellow Tag Team Battle (Captain Jake and Luan team up in this match, pitting against Jin and Yang) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Chuck Norris * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Harley Quinn (DC Comics) * Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) * Jokey Smurf (The Smurfs) * Kevin Hart (Real Life) * The Joker (DC Comics) * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Pony Head (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Henry (Horrid Henry) * Sheen Estevez (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Spencer Shay (iCarly) Biography Luan is the fourth-oldest child in the Loud family, and second youngest of the five older sisters, at 14 years old. Her most annoying habit is telling bad jokes, puns, and pulling pranks. Personality Though the fourth-oldest of the Louds, Luan has a goofy personality. Luan is a fun-loving girl with a fondness for comedy and making puns. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings and frequently makes puns for every situation (much to her family's annoyance). She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her camera, but when she does this, she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic, as she likes to support her siblings, and especially make them laugh and feel better. In some occasions she can get angry when something "not funny" or annoying happens to her, or her siblings, but no matter how bad the problem is, she'll find the funny side of the matter. Nick Description "Luan Loud loves to make people laugh. From whoopee cushions, to squirting flowers, to her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts, Luan is ALWAYS ready for the perfect prank. One thing's for sure...nothing gets this Loud down!" Death Battle Info Background * Age: 14 * Affiliation: Luan Out Loud * Alias: Clown Princess of Jokes and Puns * Goal: To become a famous comedian * Has 9 sisters, and 1 brother * Has a pet rabbit * Likes: Comedy, Puns, Jokes * Tortures her family and their friends on April Fools Day * Ideal superpower: turn invisible so she can deliver literal punchlines Weapons * Pies with different spices * Rubber chicken nunchunk * Gag flowers filled with 5 gallons of water (1 on her shirt and 2 on her feet) * A number of Pranks that can injure or kill * Playing Cards * Fake Spider frail * Banana Launcher * Rabid Racoons * Mr. Coconuts * Her "hilarious" jokes Powers and Abilities * Ventriloquism * Making balloon animals * Juggling * Playing puns and jokes * Making pranks that kills for fun * Baking pies * Performing mime * Translating Lily's babbling * Camouflage * Braiding Lucy's hair * Getting out of a locked cage The Joker * A complete combo of DC Comic villains Joker and Harley Quinn * One of Ace Savvy's Sidekicks ** Superpowers *** Razor cards *** Gag Flowers with Water and Acid *** Jokes that can make pain *** Joker scepter 'Feats' * Survived being hit in the head from 2 ft by a hammer and fall * Continues to come up with the jokes and puns * Pranked her entire family and their friends on April Fools Day * Convinced her dad to turn on his kids and wife in the episode, Fool's Paradise * (As The Joker) defeated a gas monster and a garbage monster * Helped her siblings make traps and defend their home against burglars * Became the founder of her Birthday business, Funny Business Inc. * Came up with 12 puns for Christmas * Strong enough to carry Lincoln * Caused a huge prank that nearly leveled the house * Survived an explosion caused by her sister, Loud * Casually survives nuclear explosions caused by Lisa * Held her own against Lori Loud who managed to defeat Lynn wi5 a bread loaf, how Weaknesses * Hates people who criticize her jokes * Arguably Naive * Pranks can go a little too far * Tend to lose her love for pranks and jokes when the situation gets serious * Gets nearly scared if her pranks hurt her family too hard * Got pranked back by her brother's girlfriend, Ronnie Anne Santiago and her brother,Lincoln Loud Gallery Young Luan.jpg|Luan 10 years old IMG 9192.PNG|Luan as a 6 year old with an infant Lucy Loud and a 6 year old Lincoln Loud S2E11B Luan Loud as The New Joker.png|"I see your bet and raise you!" laughs IMG 9186.PNG|Luan as the New Joker (Joker must be so scared right now) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Clown Category:Female Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:The Loud House Characters Category:US Combatants